Game Over
by Shou-Hato
Summary: --Postseries, Semi-AU, Spoilers-- Losing people makes you realize important things and Misa learned it more than once, always the hard way. --Misa/L, Misa/Light--


* * *

There are a lot of Misa Suicide Fics out there, but this one is sort of AU, mainly experementing with the idea of Misa being Mello's twin sister. The Ages and Timelines were changed, and some settings were as well, but overall this is both postseries and an alternate universe. Also, this is both Misa x L and Misa x Light, because Light/Misa/L happens to be my OT3 and I ship it with a passion.

* * *

The room is silent, it was silent since the day Light left and didn't return. The only sounds you could hear anymore was Misa's voice, telling Light and L things they'd never hear.

The Clock is ticking, and Misa pays special attention to the hour. She sits on the Bed, the Death Note in her lap, and doesn't even regret writing the name even as it is her own name that she is writing.

It doesn't hurt and doesn't sadden Misa to think about dying, and she doesn't cry as she thinks about him yet again. Misa lost the ability to cry a long time ago, as she convinced herself that crying won't make it better or make Light happy, even if he didn't love her.

She checks the clock one more time.

There is not so much time left until her death.

She doesn't have much left to do anymore but just talk.

"You weren't a God, Light…never." Misa tells no one in particular as she lies on her bed, staring into space. "And… it was your death that made me realize that. You just have to suddenly realize all those important things the hard way, don't you?"

There were things in the world that she realized because of people's deaths.

"Losing people makes you realize a lot of things," Misa continues to think out loud. "I never realized, L- No, Ryuuzaki, that I loved you until it was to late and you died… I was blinded not just by love blind that I loved because of love... loving one person made me unaware that I loved someone else too."

She takes a strand of hair and twirls it without really looking at it. "It's a wonderful feeling, loving two people, isn't it?"

Nobody is there to answer her question, and Misa just keeps talking, spilling out different things.

"Here I am, the last one standing after the game is over. And I thought I'd be the first to die. I hoped that I can become a Shinigami. If I could, while you were still alive, I could prolong your lifespan and save your life, even though it would kill me… no, I would definitely want to die like Gelus did… there is not death more wonderful then dying for the sake of the one you love."

She pauses and starts blurts out: "I missed you, Rem." And adds with a smile: "But I'm _proud_ to be a _human _that you considered worth dying for. Pride is a horrible, horrible sin. And Light had plenty of it. Which is why, Light, that you can't become a god… no human can become a god, as god is sinless."

"But now, it's finished. Game Over, Light and Ryuuzaki."

She doesn't say anything more, she just lies and lies before saying one name she didn't say for a long, long time.

"Mello."

Mello, whose real name she was never told and didn't have the change to, she was just told that his last name was their father's because Misa's mother couldn't stand the idea of the traitor excuse for a husband sharing a last name with _her _daughter and changed it. After leaving her son behind with her husband, she took Misa with her to her old home in Japan and lived until a mentally unstable burglar killed her, and Misa would have had the same fate if it had not been for the fact that her father happened to enter the house to try sort things out with his wife at the same time, and managed to protect Misa until the police came.

Misa and Mello's father was shot and died at the hospital, and it was a miracle that he survived until the police came. The twins were taken to Wammy's Orphanage for Gifted Children, stating that Misa's gift was not in intelligence was something else… or perhaps they just didn't want to separate them from one another as both were the only family left to one another.

When Misa was twelve, her talent in acting and singing was discovered and they sent her to an acting school to learn more about it. It was the last time she saw Mello…and the first time Mello called her 'sister', not 'You', not 'Misa', he, for one time, acknowledged that she was his sister.

He left after L's death, seven years later, and died five years after that, five long years from the six that the Kira case lasted. She didn't know how, Near didn't give her any details, which cut his call to her about Mello's death short.

And Misa, after all this time, remembers that person. She still has one more thing left to do.

Misa washes away all her lipstick, all her eyeliner and all the makeup she had on until it's gone. She takes a black long-sleeve shirt and a pair of black pants that resemble the ones he used to wear. She puts all of her hair down, and takes a scrap of paper with a letter on it, and a chocolate bar. She faces a mirror that stands in the lonely room.

She looks right into her reflection and takes a bite from the chocolate bar, and imagines that her reflection is a little different, imagines that her reflection's hair shoulder-length, her eyes shaped slightly differently and her facial features different- it's not hard as Mello's face is still sharp in her mind, after all this time, and concentrates enough to see Mello's face in the mirror for a short time.

She smiles to the person in the reflection.

"Good Morning, Brother."

Between the few bites of the chocolates that she tool, she tells him everything she never told Mello because he was _Mello _and wouldn't want to listen, oh how she regretted not realizing that Light was working against him all along, oh how she loved Light so much but didn't realize that she loved L as well until he died, that losing people made her realize how you never appreciate what they meant to you and _why, _oh _why _did she have to learn this the hard way?

_Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, _the clock is ticking and the arrows are telling her it's 10:59 o'clock.

Misa finished everything she ever wanted to do. Ten more seconds and the clock would hit the right hour and Misa would leave the earth.

There is a sudden, piercing pain in the place her heart is, and there is no last thought before the world goes black.

Febuary 14th is the day when the only remain of the mess called the Kira Case died and left one little chess piece all alone.

Game Over Indeed.

* * *

I'm sorry is this is Out Of Character, but I also wanted to show a slightly different side to Misa because yeah, I love her in a non-lesbian way and I think there is a lot more to her personality then we saw. I didn't want to turn her into too much of an angstfest, but I thought she had been bottling up a lot of her feelings inside her all these years and that she decided to spill them out before dying... to her own reflection no less.

Also, I love Chess Metaphors.

* * *


End file.
